


i know, we both know

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lame shit, word vomit, years later after the fame, you know that i love you the most right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: they know they love each other the most.





	i know, we both know

**Author's Note:**

> don't count their age pls. i just wrote this to forget the terrible accident earlier.

Jongin sets the fried chicken he made on the table and sits right next to Kyungsoo. It has been years, 30 years after the limelight and glory of being one of the members of the legendary group EXO and still, Jongin and Kyungsoo’s relationship stays stronger, unbreakable.

After all these years, Jongin is still irrevocably in love with his dearest hyung, from I don’t want to eat with that hyung to I want to spend the rest of my life with this particular hyung Do Kyungsoo.

Indestructible.

“Chicken again, Jongin?” Kyungsoo huffs and pouts at the food. He just got home from harvesting some fresh strawberries and peaches from the little farm they own at the countryside which where they decided to spend their lifetime together. Owning a simple house in the middle of the farm where their savings from being an idol went to, Kyungsoo’s dream to be a farmer, indeed, came true.

“You know that’s the only dish I can cook, jagi.” Jongin pouts back and they pout at each other. “Want me to feed you?”

Kyungsoo grabs the spoon and fork and shakes his head. Signs of aging are showing–the wrinkles on his forehead and the little greys of hair poking out from the midnight black of his hair. “Jagi, I’m actually joking. You know I love chicken too.”

The smile on Jongin’s lips appears once more and he starts eating using his hands. “You love greasy food. I know, I know. You can never un-love chicken because if you do, that means you unloved me too.” He jokes which has made Kyungsoo giggle as he stuff himself with rice and chicken meat.

The couple loves to eat and ever since they got along years ago which led to their blooming relationship as lovers, they would always go to different restaurants to try different kinds of food. They would eat to their hearts’ content, messy or not, they’d live on and keep on eating like nothing matters at all in this world but them plus food.

“That won’t happen. Our fans didn’t even know that it is because of me why you started to become a chicken addict.”  Kyungsoo reminds and Jongin feeds Kyungsoo with chicken skin dipped in ketchup.

Jongin chuckles. “We should have told our fans before. Time flies by so fast. We’re old, wrinkly and unattractive now.”

“What’s so unattractive with me?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows at Jongin who chokes on his chicken meat. He takes a sip of his juice first and takes back his words.

“No, I mean, I’m unattractive now. Except you, Soo. You’re still gorgeous and cute and lovely and the brightest sunshine in the whole world for me. You’re still so beautiful and attractive despite our age.” Jongin says boldly, confidence seeping out from his words. Every word he said about Kyungsoo is genuine.

“Excuse me, Sir? You? Unattractive?” Kyungsoo points out then brings his forefinger over Jongin’s chest down his torso. “You call this unattractive? You’re still handsome, Jongin. More handsome than all the handsome men combined living in this world. In my eyes, you’re still beautiful and still Daddy-looking.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before taking a large bite of the chicken leg, lips forming a pout as he chews. He speaks in a mouth full, “We’re still handsome, cute, gorgeous and sweet as fuck. For me, nothing, no one could ever compare to us, so shut your mouth, Jongin. You’re still my Daddy.”

Jongin’s cheeks turn redder, but he takes every word Kyungsoo has said and smiles ever so softly. “You still know that I love you the most, right?” Their shoulders and arms brushing together from their close proximity as they eat their early dinner. “Still love you the most, even though you’re growing white hair and getting wrinkles and your joints acting like a bitch sometimes. You know that I will still love you the most ‘til the end of time, right?”

The giggle that comes out from Kyungsoo’s greasy looking lips didn’t stop Jongin from pressing a kiss on them.

Their eyes meet and there is an equal smile drawn on their blissful faces.

“I know, Jongin. This is why I’m tied up to you. I married you because I love you the most and that because you know that I love you the most too, right?”

Jongin playfully pinches Kyungsoo’s nose with his  greasy fingers and smiles. “Right, Mr. Kim Kyungsoo. We’re married for almost 10 years now and we’re still high in love with each other as if I’m back to I don’t want to eat with you. But here I am now always telling you, I want to eat everyday with you and nothing has changed since then.”

Kyungsoo’s nose might have gone shinier from the grease, but he cares less as he uses his oily fingers to grab Jongin’s cheeks and pinches them lightly in return. He giggles. “You’re the best, Jongin. Always and forever. I love you.”

“And you really do know that I love you the most.”

Their lips meet like puzzle pieces meant to be together.


End file.
